No habrá una próxima vez
by Jesus MSV
Summary: Sasuke está a punto de matar a su hermano, pero, ¿en verdad quiere hacerlo?, él está confundido, no sabe que es lo que realmente vale la pena recordar, si los buenos momentos que lo hicieron sentir especial, o los malos momentos que solo lo convirtieron en una gran pila sedienta de venganza. Fic participante en el reto "Frases épicas" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"


"**No habrá una próxima vez."**

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto _"Frases Épicas"_ del foro _"La aldea oculta entre las hojas". _

_Antes de que esta historia comience, me corresponde darles una pequeña reseña acerca de la vida y obra una de las principales inspiraciones de esta historia, Agatha Christie, a quien pertenece la frase._

_Ella nació en Torquay, Reino Unido, en el año de 1891, es una de las autoras más proliferas y leídas del género policiaco del siglo xx. Ella se dio a conocer en 1920 con "El misterioso caso de Styles." Ella trabajo como enfermera en la primera guerra mundial y en ese periodo de tiempo escribió esta historia, en donde aparece el famoso investigador Hércules Poirot. Este personaje, junto con Miss Marple, son los más emblemáticos de la autora y protagonizaron muchas de sus obras._

_Quizá su mejor obra es una de las primeras, "El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd". Ella decía que lo que la seducía de esta novela, era la necesidad de formular determinados pasajes del informe de una manera tan ambigua, que al final, cuando Poroit reúne las piezas sueltas del rompecabezas, el consternado lector tiene que confesar que erróneamente no incluyo al farsante en sus consideraciones. Esta construcción ha convertido a la historia en una de aquellas raras novelas policiacas cuya segunda lectura produce en el aficionado a este género más placer intelectual que la primera._

_Agatha Christie fue nombrada Dama del Imperio Británico en el año de 1971. Ella murió en 1976._

_._

_._

_._

-Presente.

_-Recuerdos._

_._

_._

_._

Llovía, y eso era perfecto, no que le preocupara realmente mucho el clima, en realidad, pocas veces se percataba si estaba soleado o nublado, o frio o templado, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo, matar a su hermano, de lo cual estaba realmente muy lejos, no en habilidad, ni en distancia, no, el día anterior habían detectado su rastro y ahora le pisaban los talones, en realidad estaba lejos porque estaba dudando, increíble pero cierto, el dudaba, dudaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Esa mañana había charlado con Jugo, y podía agradecerle que se sintiera de esa forma…

_-Ten cuidado Sasuke-le dijo de la nada, justo después de que se detuvieran por la lluvia, unos instantes antes habían detectado el rastro que tanto buscaba. El no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado en su objetivo. Jugo soltó un suspiro, lo que llamo su atención-ten cuidado, Sasuke-repitió-por favor, no quiero que te arrepientas…_

_-¡Como podría arrepentirme, si esto es por lo único que he vivido!-lo interrumpió, se estaba cabreando con esa actitud. El silencio reino por unos momentos, tal vez Sasuke creyó que ese argumento era suficiente para que su compañero dejara de habar, sin embargo Jugo no hablo de inmediato por razones distintas._

_-¿Has pensando en que harás después?-le pregunto de forma impasible, después de unos instantes de meditar sus siguientes palabras. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, al no ser agredido verbalmente decidió continuar-solo espero que en el futuro no te lamentes, que de verdad estés seguro de lo que deseas hacer-de nuevo se instaló el silencio, Jugo no estaba muy seguro de estar siendo escuchado, sin embargo continuo-recuerda esto Sasuke, por favor… recuerda que esta en la naturaleza del ser humano arrepentirse cuando no se calculan bien las cosas, recuerda que uno no reconoce los momentos realmente importantes en su vida hasta que es demasiado tarde-volvió a guardar silencio, el hombre a su lado solo miraba el horizonte como si pudiera estallarlo, si Jugo no hablaba tan seguido, era para permitirle a Sasuke que digiriera lo que le decía, para que no comenzaran una estúpida pelea por necedad- Lo que intento decirte es que, alguna vez viviste con él, alguna vez lo amaste, tal vez ahora creas que ya no te importa, pero… ¿qué pasara cuando logres tu objetivo?, piénsalo, por favor… _

Llovía, y eso era perfecto, no que le preocupara realmente mucho el clima, pero ahora le brindaba la oportunidad, le brindaba el pretexto, ahora podía aplazar las cosas, por lo menos un instante, por lo menos un momento, para que ese estúpido sentimiento que lo embargaba se fuera, para que lo dejara solo, para que fuera remplazado por rabia y por odio, para que pudiera alcanzar su ambición, porque eso era, una ambición, "matar a cierto sujeto…", aquellas habían sido sus palabras, pero entonces ¿por qué dudaba?, sí, lo que Jugo había dicho le había afectado, pero ¿por qué?, si en realidad su convicción fuera tan fuerte y poderosa, esas palabras ni siquiera lo hubieran tocado. Él quería vengar a su familia, quería que todos a los que alguna vez quiso les llegara la tranquilidad eterna, quería ver la sangre de ese traidor manchar sus manos, quería hacerlo pagar, quería que muriera, realmente lo quería, pero entonces, ¿por qué dudaba? Si su convicción era verdadera, no debería de hacerlo.

Nada era bueno en ese hombre, nada. Él le arruino prácticamente todo, los sueños verdaderos, la amistad, el amor, la familia, pero sobre todo, le quito la capacidad de sonreír. Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba?, tal vez porque era su hermano, pero ¿a quién diablos le importaba? ¿A caso recordaba una buena cosa de él, o una buena experiencia a su lado? Siempre todo eran promesas sin cumplir, siempre era esperarlo todo el maldito día y al final siempre decía lo mismo- lo siento Sasuke, será la próxima vez- maldita sea esa frase, sí, ese era el sonido de sus pesadillas, el sonido de sus sueños rotos y de sus anhelos incumplidos.

Él siempre fingía querer ser mejor que Itachi, superarlo o al menos igualarlo, aunque, en realidad, estar a su lado, poder pasar el tiempo juntos, era su deseo y si era necesario usar pretextos tontos, estaba dispuesto, porque era su hermano mayor, porque lo quería, porque lo amaba, porque lo necesitaba a su lado, porque se suponía que al ser su hermano, no había nadie mejor para escucharlo y entenderlo.

Sí, él era su hermano y eso dolía. Pero, ¿Qué más daba, si él era su hermano solo de palabra? Tan pocas veces estuvieron juntos, que ni siquiera se acordaba, ¿Ya qué más daba?

Entonces, ¿Por qué dudaba?, ¿Por qué no simplemente llegar y matarlo y ver su sangre caer al piso, y sentirse bien, ¡por fin bien!, y tal vez poder volver a reír, volver a amar, volver a ser feliz, volver a llevar honor a su clan, restaurarlo y que nuevamente el nombre Uchiha fuera sinónimo de respeto y no de desprecio?

Si, ¡sí!, tal vez eso pasaría, tal vez solo necesitaba esa decisión, esa fuerza, esa voluntad para no rendirse ahora, no en el momento más indicado, no en el momento en el que lo tenía más cerca, sí, no debía dudar, ni un instante más, justo ahora se pondría en marcha, iría y lo mataría, y acabaría con toda esta mierda, con toda esta vida de mierda que le había tocado, solo faltaban un par de pasos más, solo un par de pasos más y mataría a ese maldito bastardo, porque ¿qué más daba?, sí, Itachi fue su hermano una vez, pero solo fue su maldito hermano de palabra.

Así que se puso en marcha, camino, corrió, siguió sin importarle nada, él llegaría y cuando viera esos malditos ojos que adornaban sus más espantosas pesadillas, no dudaría, ni un momento, porque él quería volver a ser feliz, revivir a su clan, volver a hacerlo esplendoroso, lo único que se interponía, era su hermano, Itachi.

¿Qué recordaba de él? ¿Qué? ¿Qué, que lo pudiera detener?, nada. ¿Alguna vez hubo un buen momento?, ¿alguna vez?, ¿alguna vez pudo sonreír a su lado?, ¿alguna vez Itachi le dijo que lo amaba, con acciones o con palabras?, no que el recordara, y tenía buena memoria, a de presumir, era el genio Uchiha de su generación y un genio no se equivocaba, simplemente Itachi le había jodido todo, porque si alguna vez había existido un buen momento se había borrado de su memoria por obra y gracia de ese último encuentro que tuvieron, ese en el que le mostro una y otra vez su impotencia, esa vez que lo vacío de buenos sentimientos, esa vez en la que Itachi había asesinado su espíritu y lo había convertido en lo que ahora era, ese ser deseoso de sangre y de venganza. Sí, quería que su hermano muriera, aunque la muerte pudiera parecer demasiado regalo, ¿qué importaba?, ¿qué más daba?, él quería darle ese último regalo, con su correspondiente sorpresa de dolor y sufrimiento.

Así que se puso en marcha, camino, corrió, siguió sin importarle nada, estaba a solo un par de pasos de ponerle final a esa podrida historia de venganza.

Sus pies lo llevaron rápido, y entonces lo encontró, sentado, tranquilamente, esperándolo, como siempre lo había hecho, esperando por él, esperando por su máxima prueba de poder, porque eso era lo que Sasuke era para su hermano, no un ser querido, no familia, él era una simple prueba para que Itachi midiera su fuerza, para demostrar quién de los dos era él mejor, y Sasuke le demostraría, Sasuke no fallaría, Sasuke podía vencerlo, podía mostrar que él era mejor.

¿Qué más daba si alguna vez fueron buenos hermanos?, ¿Qué? Si eso alguna vez paso, ya lo había olvidado, el dolor había borrado de su memoria cada instante bueno, cada agradable recuerdo, y si algún osado quedaba, no lo valoraba, porque Itachi era el ser actual, no la fantasía de sus recuerdos. Y eso dolía, dolía que la mejor parte de su vida hubiera sido solo una gran mentira. Sí, ya no había en el sentimiento bueno, nada que pudiera rescatarse y eso dolía, dolía ver como todo lo que alguna vez fue amor ahora solo era odio y mentiras.

-Hola, tonto hermano menor-ahí estaba, ese rostro que tanto lo atormentaba, esa sonrisa vacía y esa detestable mirada solitaria. Sí, así había sido, después de tantos años, era lo único que se le ocurría, solo se le ocurría decir esa gran mentira, porque de hermanos ellos ya no tenían nada.

-Te matare-fue la única respuesta de Sasuke, lo único que pudo decir, la única verdad, lo mataría y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aquella batalla épica dio comienzo, aquella batalla le estaba mostrando los frutos de su odio, los frutos de su envenenamiento, estaba matando a su hermano, lo estaba haciendo, cada cosa que hiso en el pasado, ahora valía la pena, cada vez que siguió adelante motivado por el odio, cada vez que su voluntad se mantuvo motivada por el deseo de venganza, cada esfuerzo, cada respiro, cada último aliento, ahora valían la pena, uno de sus sueños se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, porque estaba matando al que alguna vez fue su hermano, al que quería odiar con toda la fuerza de su ser. Sí, lo estaba haciendo y fingía que no le interesaba, fingía que ese vacío en su interior, ese vacío en su corazón se estaba llenando con la muerte de su hermano y no que en realidad se estaba volviendo solo más grande.

Sí, estaba matando a su hermano, pero eso no le estaba devolviendo nada, como creyó que pasaría, no le estaba devolviendo la felicidad o la sonrisa, no se sentía mejor, no se sentía honorable o liberado, era raro, pero lo el sentimiento más grande en él, en ese momento, era el auto-desprecio.

Él podía sentir el último aliento de vida en Itachi y algo parecido a la agonía se coló en sus sentidos, dolía como los infiernos verlo de esa forma, dolía tanto que quería irse, que quería correr, que quería detenerse y echar el tiempo atrás y volver a vivir esos buenos momentos que el dolor simplemente no le pudo quitar, ese recuerdo de un niño pequeño siendo cuidado por un joven, esos recuerdos de un necio herido y de un amoroso que lo protegía, que lo cargo en su espalda, que le pregunto por sus sueños y que miro el cielo anhelante, como si también fueran los suyos. Sí, recordó a ese chico que tanto amaba y se dio cuenta de que no era tan diferente al chico que ahora tenía enfrente. Sí, Itachi seguía siendo su hermano y no importaba lo que hiciera, Sasuke siempre lo amaría. Él le llamo con dos dedos, como siempre hacia, y de nuevo sintió la esperanza, y de nuevo pensó que no era demasiado tarde, pensó que aún había solución, de nuevo creyó que su hermano lo abrazaría y se darían un perdón. Bajo todos esos sueños se acercó, y lo único que lo recibió fue un suave golpe en la frente que le obligó a cerrar sus ojos, que lo transporto a la época en que era un niño con verdaderos sueños, con verdaderas sonrisas. Cuando vio la luz nuevamente, esa expresión tranquila en el rostro de su hermano lleno su espíritu, y espero ansioso las palabras que tenía que darle, porque él tenía que decirle que habría una próxima vez, porque eso era lo que siempre decía, y ahora más que nunca quería que de verdad hubiera una próxima vez.

-Lo siento Sasuke-ahí estaba la primera parte-…ya no habrá… una próxima vez…-el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano cayó sobre su hombro y quiso más que nunca que solo fuera un mal sueño, deseo con todas sus fuerzas haberse dado cuenta antes, deseo con todas su fuerzas que no fuera tarde. Ambos cayeron al suelo, su mirada se encontró con el pálido rostro de su hermano y tontamente se sumergió en un dulce sueño, en donde esa cara tuvo mejores días, en donde el mundo era distinto y el dolor era solo una fantasía. Tontamente soñó que él era un niño y que Itachi le enseñaba, justo como en los viejos tiempos, y se sintió más impotente que nunca, porque hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la verdad, de lo tonto que había sido, de cómo Jugo había tenido toda la razón desde un principio.

Sí, él reconoció los momentos importantes en su vida, los que siempre debió de reconocer, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, porque el amor que alguna vez creyó muerto, solo estaba oculto, porque ahora no habría una próxima vez para poder estar con él, el mejor hermano que la vida le pudo conceder, el mejor hermano del mundo.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Bueno, la frase es "_uno no reconoce los momentos realmente importantes en su vida hasta que es demasiado tarde", _me costó un poco ponerla tal cual, pero ahí quedo, espero que no se siente muy forzada.

Me encanto participar en este reto, de verdad, a quienes no siguen este foro, se los recomiendo ampliamente, es muy divertido y está muy bien organizado.

Bueno, por este medio quiero informarles que el lunes 2 de junio es mi cumpleaños, yo sé que es apresurado y todo eso, pero me encantaría que me regalaran fics de mi anime favorito, Naruto. Ja, ja, ja, espero que no sea mucho pedir mis queridos lectores.

Otra cosa, no sé si sea legal o no, pero quiero dedicarle esta historia a **Diana Marcela-Akemi**, que ha hecho algo que me ha alagado muchísimo, ella se ha puesto a leer todos y cada uno de mis fics, y se ha tomado la molestia de comentar todos los capítulos, de verdad que ya tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, me mando a las musas inspiradoras con sus palabras y he podido avanzar con todo lo que tenía detenido. De verdad muchísimas gracias, sé que esta historia no es mucho, pero la escribí completamente para ti, espero que te guste. De nuevo, gracias.


End file.
